


Click Click Bang! (Brother's When the Dinner Bell Rang)

by JBreaker2033



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bittersweet Ending, Brotherly Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBreaker2033/pseuds/JBreaker2033
Summary: When he first met the man in a grey suit, on a courier trip that took him to the Strip, he shakes his hand and goes on his way with a tip in his pocket and a smile on his face.The tenth time he's in vegas, Benny offers him a little advice on how to speak like a snake and act like one too. He already knows his way around words, and Benny respects that. He gives the guy his Courier number, says to call for him when he wants things done fast and quiet.The fiftieth time is when he goes to Vegas with a black and white suit, clean and the sharpest thing he's ever seen. Gives it to Benny as a gift, and gets a position as his honorary left hand man(-He could never replace Swank, the loveable bastard).The hundreth time, they call each other family, get drinks, and chat....the four hundred and ninety ninth time they meet, is when he has a chip in his pocket and a hole in his head.He wakes up, an old man in front of him with a single bullet between his fingers, and the old guy says its the one he picked from his skull.He takes it, reloads it, and keeps it in his pocket.(On the five hundredth time they meet again, Benny is dead.)





	Click Click Bang! (Brother's When the Dinner Bell Rang)

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a different origin story for a Courier, but hey. Creative liberty. 
> 
> Also, sorry for not posting lately. School recently started up, and I've been in a bit of a writer's block. An update for my DC story is coming soon though! 
> 
> Check out of my tumblr as well if you want! @JBreaker2033
> 
> Enjoy!

It's a long journey, to the Strip.

The Nevada Desert was always rigged from the start, he thinks. A wide expanse of sand and deadly creatures, of weird experiments and weirder people. As a courier he got used to it quick, had to just to survive. His mouth and his tongue always got him out of the harder trips though, and not in the way you'd think.

He ain't that easy.

But. But the fact remains. The Nevada Desert is _dangerous, _much more than he remembers. He gets sidetracked, gets dragged around, takes wrong turns because who knew a _bullet to the head made remembering things a tad difficult. _

He survives, though. 

And the bullet in his back pocket, long since reloaded, sits there like a weight that he can't get rid of. Whenever he holds it, cold metal in his hands, he feels hollowed out. 

He can't wait to shoot the damn thing.

Maybe then he'll finally feel a bit better.

\-----

He goes to the King in freeside first, when he finally makes it to New Vegas. Gives Pacer a thousand caps just to see him again, and he doesn't tell King when he asks if he had any trouble. Just claps a hand on the man's shoulder, gives as warm a smile as he can manage, and asks him if he knows where to get a counterfeit pass to the Strip. 

The King asks, with a laugh, if he forgot his somewhere. He tells him he didn't know he had one in the first place.

King's smile falters, his drink set down on the table. Asks him if he's okay.

He tells him, after a shot of whiskey, that he hasn't been alright since he got shot in the head by the man he once called Brother.

The King is silent for what seems like ages, until he speaks up with a weary voice and tired eyes. He thanks him, the smile not quite reaching, and he tells him he'll be back again soon. 

The King watches him go. 

He never touches a drop of whiskey after that.

\-------

He stands at the entrance to the Tops, revolver and Love and Hate hidden in his suit jacket. When he comes inside, Ben's right hand man is nowhere to be seen, and Arcade Gannon is trailing behind him with a finger on a trigger and a nervous expression.

He's glad Swank isn't here. He's the only one he thinks he actually _likes_ in this joint anymore.

He breathes in, opens his eyes, and spots Benny in the main area of the Casino, smug grin on his face and bodyguards on his side.

He vaugely thinks, as he grabs a nearby Guard's gun and starts shooting, that it'll be sad when that checkered suit gets damaged. 

Minutes pass, maybe even seconds pass, and he opens his eyes to find Benny on the floor infront of him, bleeding and bruised and Maria knocked to his right. 

He remembers the bullet in his back pocket.

\-------

Instead of anger, instead of satisfaction or smugness or happiness, the only thing he feels is...resignation.

He takes a step. He gets out the thing that almost killed him.

"...you were like a Brother to me, Benny."

  
A click as he reloaded the revolver with the single scarred bullet in his pocket, the six round chamber shining in the lights of the casino.   
  
"An eye for an eye will ruin the world even more, but this? This ain't revenge, Ben."  
  
The clicking of rare, slightly heeled leather shoes, and a shadow fell over the wounded man in a once pristine black and white checked suit.  
  
"This is justified."  
  
He held the gun up to Benny's forehead and watched as the man flinched backwards.

  
  
"And you and me both know it."  
  
  
  
_Click_.  
  
  
  
"...ring-a-ding, Brother. Time's up."  
  
  
  
  
_Bang_.

\------

_(Pocket empty and chip in hand, he leaves the Casino and never goes back in._

_He still feels so, so hollow._

_He doesn't know what to think about that._

_He figures, with a shot of whiskey in hand, that he won't remember soon anyway._

_...bullet to the head, and all that jazz.)_


End file.
